films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Magenta Gets Glasses
Magenta Gets Glasses is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 4. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Magenta_Gets_Glasses?oldid=87950# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Miranda *Magenta *Dr. Eyeleen (debut) *Orange Kitten *Snail Summary Magenta goes to the eye doctor to improve her eyesight. Recap Magenta has been trouble seeing lately, so she goes to the eye doctor to get glasses. Steve and Blue help her out and we get to see how an eye test works. Later, we help her pick out her glasses and also help out when she's a bit shy about wearing them in public. Now Magenta's ready to go back to her house and end the day. Trivia *Steve uses his "Peter Piper" Hairstyle for this episode. *This marks the first episode where Magenta wears her famous purple glasses. *Blue is the 3rd clue again. **The first time it happened was on "What Is Blue Trying to Do". *This is the last episode for Season 3. *The second clue appears on Eyeleen's glasses display. *There was no skidoo segment in this episode. **The first was "Blue's Big Mystery". *Steve & Miranda sit together on the couch which they called it a Thinking Couch to do the clue review. *At first, Magenta got shy of wearing her glasses in public. But Magenta realized that she should just be herself. *During the clue review, Miranda remembered what the 2nd clue was; a window. *A brand-new original song in the Video Letter segment plays after Steve opens the letter. It just so happens to be the tune where all 3 clues were collected and pieces of the tune was played out for each clue found. **An acoustic guitar was heard for the 1st clue. An electric guitar was heard for the 2nd clue. And the maracas was heard for the 3rd clue. However, the drum was added in the video letter segment. *This is the fourth time Steve gets the mail at the end. *This is the first episode to feature a song in the video letter. *This is the last episode in which the Video Letter segment doesn't end with "Bye Steve". *Magenta gets sad like Blue in "Blue's Sad Day". *Like in the episode "Shy", there is no UK or Pistas da Blue version because the producers couldn't find a replacement for Miranda. Goofs *How did Blue put a clue on the window if Magenta was the one looking at it? Blue must've skidooed into Dr. Eyeleen's Glasses Display. However, she wasn't even seen nor heard during that time. Plus, there was no skidoo segment in this episode. This may be a goof, but it's very confusing. *Steve knew the pictures Magenta was looking at. *The first time Blue left a clue on herself from "What Is Blue Trying to Do?", it was on her stomach. On this episode, she leaves a clue on her back. How was Blue able to leave a clue on her back safely? She would have had to reach as far as she could with her blue paw print to leave a clue on herself on that part of her body safely. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:6.png Magenta doesn't look too excited about getting glasses. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:8.png Magenta is not to sure about a game of Blue's Clues. But... https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pawprint_in_Magenta_Gets_Glasses.png ...Magenta is eager and ready. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Magenta%27s_House_2.png Magenta's House is the first clue. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0357.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0358.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0196_-_Copy.PNG This image proves that Magenta has picked out her glasses. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Blue3.png How did Blue leave a clue on her back? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0359.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0194_-_Copy.PNG The clue review with Miranda. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:ImagesCAY6E9OH.jpg This image proves that they figured out Blue's Clues. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Untitled-10.jpg Watch Episode https://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-04-Episode-001-Magenta-Gets-Glasses?id=61607